


Mommy // Miya Twins

by threeandthirteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Nursing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: When both boys are stressed about upcoming events. They seek the comfort of their mom to soothe a sleepless night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mommy // Miya Twins

For years whenever both boys felt scared they knew they could crawl into mommy’s bed no questions asked.

Just the way she’d lay in bed with both of them latched onto her breasts. It evolved with the boys as they got older. Osamu would come into the room first. Carrying his blanket. Not even asking if he could come snuggle. 

Shortly after that Atsumu would come sneaking into the room when he realized his shared bedroom was empty. A clear cut indicator that Osamu made it to mom first. Sometimes, not always, Atsumu would beat his brother all together. 

Whispers to his drowsy mother as if she was awake. Hardly considered that. It was request no mom could deny. The Miya mother would pull her covers down and a smug Atsumu would get into bed before his twin did. That way when Osamu wandered in after midnight. Atsumu could peek over their mother’s side with a wicked grin. Having taken his spot snuggled up against mom’s warm side. 

Osamu would grumble. But simply get under the covered on the opposite side. Nothing was going to stop him from getting cozy with mom when he was little.

Soon it faded though. The boys remained competitive but their mom had long forgotten the last time either of them snuck into the room with her. Still as protective of her boys as she was the day they were born. There was no denying that she’d do anything if her boys needed it. 

Graduation. A tournament. Tests. Stress in heaps. Both twins had been internalizing it for a while. Eating away at each other unbeknownst to their mother until finally it came to a head.

Neither twin could sleep. 

Clock mocking them with the face reading a couple minutes past two in the morning. Atsumu huffed for the thousandth time. 

Osamu finally had enough, “Gonna to go lay in bed with mom.”

“What yer a baby ‘Samu?” Atsumu mocked even though he was in the same boat as his twin.

“No.” Osamu at least didn’t grab his blanket like when he was a kid, “I’m tired and mom’s bed is softer.”

Grumbling to himself for not getting a rise out of his twin. Atsumu laid there seconds after Osamu legitimately left. Just like when they were kids Atsumu finally couldn’t stand being in the room alone. Flinging his own covered off the other twin stalked towards his mother’s bedroom after his brother.

The door open slightly to the master bedroom. Atsumu peaked in wondering if his brother made it actually in here or if he lied and went to the kitchen. Sure as the sun. There was Osamu tucked into their mom’s side on the left side of the bed. Immediately Atsumu pouted and pushed into the room.

Less tactical than his brother. Atsumu hovered over the right side of the bed. The vivid imagery of having this same memory throughout his childhood. Osamu was bigger but he was still snug against their mom’s side with his much bigger arm draped over her abdomen. And that snarky underhanded grin on his lips as Osamu looked up at him. 

Like he was eight again, Atsumu started chanting his mom’s name as he nudged her arm, “Mom…Mom…. _Mum_ -”

“Huh- ‘Tsumu?” Hardly awake, eyes in fact still closed, their mom could hear her other son’s hushed words, “Hun what’s wrong? What time is it?”

“I can’t sleep-” Atsumu confessed, more honest than he cared to admit. His eyes drifted to his brother’s broad hand resting on their mom’s side and Atsumu felt his body getting warm, “…’Samu is already-”

Not even thinking, basically still asleep, his mom pulled her covers back. Exposing her nightgown and the empty space on the right. 

Certainly smaller than he remembered it. Atsumu didn’t stop from getting in next to her. The bed felt so much bigger when they were little. Now with two nearly grown men in it. They wondered how the three of them ever fit in it.

Nestled down at eye level with his brother. Atsumu and Osamu were staring at each other in the dark of the room. Now both of them had their arms draped over their mom. In a bit of a pissing match Atsumu squeezed his mom’s side more and pressed into her. He wasn’t first in here but he was gonna get more of her attention. 

Osamu responded by pressing up into their mom and flicking at Atsumu with the arm draped over her. Both of them about to get hissy with one another if their mother hadn’t interrupted.

“Stop,” Her voice a groggy mumble, “Or you can go back to your own room.”

Both of them were kinda amazed. Wondering if she even realized both of her grown boys were in bed with her. But as they were snug against their mom’s body in bed. The silk of her gown on their fingertips. And the way they had to angle their hips against her to keep from falling off the bed. Both twins were starting to feel the heat spread through their bodies.

Still gunning to win over the arbetrary fact of who ‘loved’ mom more. Osamu brought up his trump card, “…Mom, I breastfed longer than ‘Tsumu right?”

Rubbing her face, their mom remained silent for a second. They both thought she was asleep before finally speaking, “You both did.”

“Yeah but-” Osamu glared at his brother over her, “I was longer yeah? ‘Tsumu just didn’t care or-”

“Yer a lil’ shit ‘Samu I breastfed just fine I wanted mom too-” Atsumu snapped at his brother. Gripping at his mom more like that would win, “Eatin all the time mom probably didn’t want to feed ya-”

“I fed both of you at the same time.” She mumbled drifting in and out of sleep, “Like this- And…Yeah, on each breast. Tandem feeding or whatever…They call it.”

Osamu wouldn’t drop it, “But I did longer yer just the shit ‘Tsumu so-”

Heated over his nitpicking and the warmth spreading over his body finally Atsumu glared at his brother and snapped, “Shuddup I want mom too ya can’t have her to herself- I’d- I’d still be doing it if-”

“Boys-”

“Yer lyin-”

Done with coming in second Atsumu broke his concentration from his brother and looked down at his mom. Impulsively his broad setter hand slipped under her gown. He’d shut his brother up with proof.

“Atsumu what are-!” Their mom with no time to react, gasped the second she felt her son’s hand grab at her breast. Absolutely nothing on under the gown. He got a fistful of soft supple warm breast.

Stunned a second. Atsumu looked at his hand shift under the gown as he realized how soft his mother’s tits actually were, “Warm…”

Never ready to let his brother show him up. Osamu proceeded to follow the lead. His hand pushing their mom’s gown all the way up now. Just so his hand could find her free left breast. Like his brother the twin stopped to look in awe at how wonderful his mom’s breast felt in his big hand.

“Soft…” Osamu inadvertently licked his lips as he stared down at his mother’s breast. Her well used nipples, prominent even though they weren’t hard. It was clear she’d nursed two very ample eaters with them. 

“Mom yer so warm…” Atsumu mumbled, almost eerily calmed in the seconds after finding his hand on his mother’s breast.

“Y-You two-” Beyond stunned to take in the moment that both of her son’s were groping her breasts. All the woman could think for a split second was how different their hands felt now than when they were infants. And the heat spreading through her body. They weren’t babies anymore. 

First to do so was Osamu. The nagging feeling eating him away until he leaned forward to catch her nipple in his mouth. Not sure what to expect taste wise. The calming warmth from his lips sealed around his mother’s nipple only caused a bit of a rumbling moan from the grey haired twin. Needing to shift closer to her. Osamu didn’t even think of the growing problem pressing into his mom’s thigh.

“Shit ‘Samu-” Atsumu felt his mouth watering. Maybe it was his brother. Or that he remembered how nice it was to nurse. But soon the blond twin was latched onto his mother’s other breast. His soft breath tickling her skin as was Osamu’s. Both boy’s eyes fluttering shut as they nursed like their life depended on it. 

This was the most relaxed they’d felt all night.

Far from the same could be said for the poor Miya mother. Both sets of tongues, washing over her sensitive tits at different speeds. Much like when they were babies. Osamu’s lazy circles paired with his suck here and there was just like how he’d nurse as a baby.

And Atsumu. Almost urgent in the way he sucked more and more of her tit into his mouth. Like he couldn’t get enough. The hearty eater he was as a baby clearly didn’t leave him as a grown man.

“B-Boys-” Certainly not asleep now. Their mother still suffered at their mouthy assault. Mind clouded with the jolts of pleasure dancing all over her body. Neither of them listened as their hands traveled past just holding her breasts to their mouths.

“Mom’s skin is so soft…” Atsumu mumbled against his mother’s breast in the moments after his hand found it’s way down along her thighs, “ ‘Samu feel-”

Osamu hummed on his mother’s breast. Unwilling to unlatch or open his eyes. But what he did find was his broad hand moving down her soft stomach. Stretch marks and all, the way her tummy felt so supple under his hand made the twin press into her harder. Almost unaware of his own hard on. As was Atsumu. They were engulfed in feeling their mom’s familiar body for the first time in years.

Finally, when Atsumu’s adventurous hand brushed their mother’s unclothed core, a moan bubbled in the dazed woman’s throat. Almost startled by it. The twins stopped and looked at each other wide eyed.

Like it hadn’t dawned on them beforehand what they were doing. But when they stopped to see the sight of their mother’s gown hiked up over her breasts. Her slightly untrimmed bush hiding her core. And the way she was squeezing her legs together in the middle of this turmoil. The Miya twins got a wicked idea of how to love their mom more.

“Yer gonna hog mom like ya always do!” Atsumu pushed Osamu off the breast he went to return to.

“No! Yer being a brat ‘Tsumu!” Osamu moved to yank at his brother’s hair.

“ _Boys_!” Cutting through their bullshit, their mother’s voice called their attention from each other back onto her.

In that moment they understood working together might be better.

Atsumu didn’t return to her breast like Osamu did. Instead he found his mouth moving down his mom’s stomach until finally he shifted down to between her legs, “Wow….Mom’s so wet-”

“Atsumu don’t talk like that!” Their mom’s voice held no real command in it. Her body betraying herself in the dark of night to her both her sons touch. 

Neither listened. Osamu’s hand found the breast Atsumu had left. Fingers pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers as his mouth stayed one hundred percent latched on. His eyes at least open now to lazily look down at his brother’s face framed by their mother’s thighs.

Atsumu on the other hand was enthralled by the sight of his mother’s glistening cunt lips. Sure she had a little bit of an overgrown bush but that was the last thing on his mind. Brash about it, Atusmu took a finger a drew it up her wet slit. Earning the exact pleasant reaction of her moans when his finger grazed her hard clit. That made him smile. Osamu wasn’t making her moan. So Atsumu took it a step further.

Pressing his finger against his mom’s clit, the setter flicked it a few times. Just to see his mom buck her hips up and stifle the moan leaving her. Very much liking that kind of reaction. Atsumu grinned at Osamu as he delved one finger inside his mother’s soaked core.

“She’s so wet ‘Tsumu-” Atsumu purred, “Yer missin out.”

Osamu mumbled something on his mother’s breast. Still not willing to give up the comfort of her breast in his mouth. Instead he lent one hand down to see what all the fuss was about. And a fuss indeed. Just as he drew his finger up his mom’s slit he found his finger to be coated in juices. And the way she whimpered the second his finger touched her clit was mind blowing to say the least.

With Atsumu’s finger knuckle deep in his mom. Enjoying the sensation of his mother’s walls twitching around his finger. Osamu joined the fun by drawing little circles around his mother’s clit. Mouth still busy with the breast in his mouth. Now though half his attention was spent on her aching bud.

“B-Boys-” All that could be managed past clenched teeth. Body not hers anymore. Their mother hiding her face in embarrassment as she felt the tightening of her stomach which could only mean one thing.

“Add another yer jus teasin-” Osamu grumbled, lips barely parting from her nipple. But the way Atsumu only kept one finger twirling around inside showed the dunce wasn’t listening to their mother’s body right.

“Shuddup I was gonna-” Atsumu grumbled. Drawing another finger up her slit just to wet it. Slipping both strong setter fingers back inside his mom’s core and he had to smile to himself, “Wow Mom- Yer suckin my fingers in. I wonder what else ya could suck in like this-”

Unable to answer their mother was left to the mercy of the boys toying with her. Osamu’s fingers pressing her clit in the right way. And Atsumu’s fingers stretching her more than her own ever did. It was hard to not loose it. And when she did both boys got the show of their lives as their mother’s juices drenched everything under her. Atsumu’s hand included. 

The way she was panting and whimpering was a sure fire sign they did something right.

“Our turn mom.”

Shuffling before she realized it. Atsumu was propping her legs up and wedging himself up against her. While the press of Osamu’s cock to her cheek caught her off guard. The woman didn’t know where to focus in the moment. Both boys manhandling her without a second thought.

Just as watching their mom squirt had riled them up. Now as Atsumu rubbed his cock against her cunny. And Osamu pressed his cock against his mother’s lips expectantly. Both twins were set on getting their turn too.

“F-Fuck-” Atsumu, the most impatient, slipped his cock inside his mother’s twitching cunny with a little more force than expected, “Mom- Yer so tight- _Fuck_ …how did ‘Samu’s stupid head ever come outta here.”

“Yer the one with the big head ya idiot-” Osamu had to inhale sharply mid remark as his cock finally made it past his mom’s supple lips. Her tongue immediately lapping at the underside of his cock as her son’s length forced her to take a second to breath out her nose, “F-Fuck….Mom…”

Finding themselves too focused on pleasure. The bickering stopped almost immediately. A mother did know her son’s well. She couldn’t stop moaning around Osamu’s cock as Atsumu began rutting into her. Strokes of a young man who certainly hadn’t learned much. But she had her suspicions neither of them knew nothing. It was just that they’d need some teaching if either of them were going to be really good.

Good enough to keep her from thinking straight. As Atsumu finally bent down, caging his mother between his hands. Fucking her with a desperation like none other. Atsumu wasn’t sure if he was more turned on by the fact his cock was buried in the same place he and his brother came from. Or if every time he looked up he saw the outline of his brother’s cock prod at their mother’s cheek as she bobbed up and down on him in time with this thrusts. The sight of his brother fucking their mother’s mouth nearly as intoxicating as the sight of his cock disappearing inside her needy cunt.

“C’mon switch already-” Osamu pushed at his brother. Finally fed up watching him get to enjoy their mother. 

Atsumu grumbled and complained but pulled his aching cock from her before he was ready. Unlike his brother though Osamu had his hands on his mother, encouraging her onto all fours, as Atsumu moved to her mouth. 

“Mom, all wet and ya smell good…” Osamu took a second with his hands on her ass. Spreading her apart so he could see the slight agape cunt his brother had already stretched out. Still she was soaked and the second Osamu slipped his cock against her cunt lips. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Plunging himself balls deep into her. It was a blessing Atsumu already took a bit slower. The way Osamu fucked with a frantic need was only worsened by the way he hunched over her. Hands finding her breasts. And holding on for dear life as he rutted into her like a dog in heat. Just the thought, the feeling, being so close to mom. Osamu could hardly control herself.

Atsumu, keeping his mother from falling off the bed with Osamu’s powerful thrusts. Found himself directing her head towards his slimy cock. Coating in her own juices. Atsumu nearly lost it the second she devoured every inch of him regardless of slick covering it.

“S-Shit-” Atsumu grabbed both sides of his mother’s head as she worked up and down his length, “I’m surprised- Surprised ya didn’t blow ‘Tsumu cause yer so fuckin useless-”

“Shuddup-” Osamu grunted between thrusts. He couldn’t argue with his twin and keep the deep thrusts hitting his mother’s cervix. Instead he chose to keep stuffing his cock as hard as he could into his mother.

Muffled lewd noises coming more and more from their mother. Atsumu was the first to notice. Followed by Osamu as her walls clenched around him.

“Moms gonna cum.” Atsumu groaned when his mother took him down to the hilt. Stifling her moans and enjoying the sensation of her throat against his cock.

Osamu wasn’t going to stop. His thrusts became harder and his grip on her breasts firm just as his fingers found her nipples again. The way her cunt sucked him in meant he wouldn’t last much longer either. 

And as their mother’s muffled moans hummed against Atsumu’s cock. So did the groan of the grey haired twin. Thrusting into his mom’s spasming cunt as he couldn’t help but paint her insides white. Filling her with thick sticky cum until Osamu could feel it ooze around his cock. His mother was filled with his own cum. The thought left every fiber in his being tingling. Soiling the very cunt he came out of with his cum. 

When finally her legs gave way and Osamu pulled out to let his mother lay back down. Atsumu was an impatient shit ready for his turn.

“Move already ya fuck-” he pushed Osamuout of the way from between their mother’s legs. His hand squeezing his own cock in desperation. Precum beading down his slit. Sure he could have let his mother suck his cum from him. But the fact Osamu got to cum inside. Now made him want to do it too.

“Stop pushin-” Osamu grumbled, sedated in the fact he gave his mother his precious load first.

“Move quicker then-” Atsumu grumbled.

Returning back to his mother’s breast. Osamu laid behind her as their mother was trying to catch her breath in the moments after her orgasm. No reprieve between two rowdy boys though. Osamu was groping and sucking on her tits all over again. When the familiar sensation of Atsumu rubbing his cock up and down her cunt was what made her moan again.

“God yer so hot mom-” Atsumu couldn’t help the groan. His mother’s hot core. With the addition of her juices and Osamu’s cum smearing on his cock. All he wanted to do was fuck himself silly now with his mom’s cunny.

Osamu hummed his agreement. Eyes shut again as he was back latched to her breasts like a needy infant. Unaware of his mother looking down finally to see her baby between her legs. Cock in hand as Atsumu lubed himself up with cum and juices. All to push his cock down to the hilt back into his mom’s quivering cunt.

“Atsumu!” His name left her like a gasping moan.

“Hah!” He grinned, pressing hard into his mom and savoring the feeling of her walls twitching around her, “I made her say my name!”

Osamu, less than enthused, didn’t open his eyes but briefly unlatched his lips, “I made her cum.”

Huffing with that fact. Atsumu wasted no time. For himself and his mother.

His thrusts much snappier and shorter than his twins. It didn’t stop the woman from becoming a babbling mess as Atsumu fucked her relentlessly. One orgasm already stolen by a twin. And another quickly approaching on the way.

“Fuck mum-” Atsumu slurred his words. He thought he could do better but the way her walls wrapped around him and the sight of his mother’s jiggling tits under him was gonna be his undoing. Frantically he pressed his thumb against her clit wanting to desperately make her cum just Osamu did.

Like before, when Osamu stole her first orgasm. Atsumu’s fucking paired with his thick fingers on her clit meant there was no chance to escape. The knot in her stomach grew. Osamu’s lips on her tits. As Atsumu fucked like a bunny in heat. Finally it was too much.

Gushing over her son’s cock just as she’d done with his fingers. Atsumu’s strokes only lasted a handful more as he grunted. Needing to push his hips hard into his mother. Bottoming out in the moments her orgasm milked him for everything he was worth. Atsumu getting finally adding his cum to the mixture with Osamu’s.

Everyone was breathless, save for Osamu who returned to lazily sucking on his mother’s breast. Atsumu wasn’t quite ready to pull out but all the resistance to sleep beforehand hit him like a train. His cock popping out to let the plug of cum ooze down his mother’s ass cheeks. Atsumu collapsed back on his side of her.

Both boys back to their rightful place on either breast. Eyes closed even as Atsumu and Osamu had wandering hands after all of it. Both of them drawing their fingertips down there mom’s stomach to find her cum filled pussy. They hummed pleasantly while the twins played with her cum stained lips and every so often pushed their finger in their mom. Playing in the mess they’d left for her down there.

Atsumu hummed against his mother’s breast, “Thanks for lettin us sleep with ya mum.”

Osamu echoing his brother, “Thanks mom.”

They were her boys. If they needed her, how was she supposed to tell them no.


End file.
